Saiyans and Sekirei
by TheHeartContainerThief
Summary: A saiyan from the Dragonball universe is dropped into the world of Sekirei after facing near death. How will he adapt to this new world? Will he ever find a way home? And what on Earth is an Ashikabi? Read to find out. On hold due to no internet. I plan to bring it back asap
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Okay, so first off, have you ever been scared out of your mind? Been faced with an enemy that, no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't beat? That's how I feel right now. Staring death in the face. I, Hikaru, last of the Saiyans, feeling as helpless as a newborn. As I prepared to face my death, I smiled. "I'll take some pride in the fact that it took the strongest in the universe to kill me." My killer smiled back at me before replying. "That's a fine way of looking at it. You'll die with your honor intact." As I shut my eyes, all hope lost, I suddenly felt the ground beneath me disappear. I opened my eyes to find myself falling through...some sort of portal to a planet with a bright blue sky. My attacker must have been trying to vaporize me, for they simply kept up their barrage of energy attacks. One flew through the portal and hit me square in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. Once the portal closed, I sighed in relief at my escape from certain doom, only to realize the NEW predicament I was in. I barely had enough energy left to stay afloat, and I was burning through it like gasoline in a forest fire. I decided the only thing I could do was try to land on a surface that would minimize the damage to my body. Unfortunately, this was the moment said body decided to shut down, causing me to fall unconscious. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a ghostly image of a little girl. She had long, blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a plain white dress, and her arms were outstretched as though she were going to catch me. The hard ground collided with my body, and I saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Lost Little Bird

Miya Asama was a normal woman. Or at least she liked to think she was. Well, about as normal as a thousand year old alien could be on planet Earth. Yes, Miya was no human. She was a Sekirei(beings that essentially looked like very well-endowed humans). These Sekirei possessed superhuman abilities, with some possessing mastery over the elements or various weapons, while others were just crazy strong. And then there were Sekirei known as Brain Types. They were just a bit stronger than the peak of human fitness. Instead of fighting, these Sekirei used their minds to either outwit their opponent or hack machines to do the fighting for them. Years ago, she and her 107 "siblings"(for she considered them all family) crashed on Earth after their ship was shot down. Ironically, they had found what they had been searching the stars for on this planet: Ashikabi.

Strictly speaking, an Ashikabi was a Sekirei's soulmate. Their destined partner with whom they would spend the rest of their lives. Miya had quickly found that humans were the most Sekirei-compatible race she had ever seen. While not all humans were Ashikabi( only about 5% of the ones she had encountered), some that were had very strong auras. Sekirei choose their mates differently than humans. To a certain degree, all Sekirei are psychic, being able to sense the auras of their potential Ashikabi and have their body react to the one that they find most desirable. Miya would have been fine with releasing her siblings over the years to gradually find all their Ashikabi.

But alas, the gods had other ideas it seemed. This was all too clear to her once HE came. Hiroto Minaka. Just saying his name in her mind disgusted her. While he seemed like a kind human, he was corrupted by power once he managed to reverse engineer their technology and begin profiting off of it. He felt that the Sekirei were a gift from the gods, with which he could play a little game. Over the next few years, he accelerated the growth of her siblings(going from 18 years to a few months) and sent them out into Tokyo(now named Shinto Teito) to find their Ashikabi. While Miya did not have all the details, she understood that once all Sekirei had found their Ashikabi, they would be pitted against one another in a battle royale. According to Minaka, the last Sekirei and Ashikabi remaining would "ascend to the higher sky" whatever that meant. The very idea of fighting her siblings disgusted her. Miya would kill Minaka right now, except for one thing. Minaka's life force was directly linked to their ship, which was, in turn, directly linked to their life forces. Meaning if Minaka died, so did she and all of her siblings. This unfortunately left Miya helpless. Damn that man.

Miya brushed these thoughts aside, and instead allowed her mind to drift to the man in room 202. He had, quite literally, fallen from the sky and crashed into her backyard, leaving a considerably large-sized crater upon landing. He was heavily injured, with numerous bruises, broken bones, and gashes. While Miya was tending to his wounds, she noticed something...odd. BESIDES the fact that he fell from the stratosphere and survived, that is. The man healed incredibly fast. When Miya changed his bandages the next day, she found that most of the minor cuts he had were already healed, leaving either unblemished skin or small scars.

What baffled her even more was the brown monkey tail that sprouted from the man's backside the following day. Miya couldn't resist touching it. However, the moment she did, the man's entire body became stiff as a board. Once Miya let go, his body relaxed again. In all her centuries of living, she had never encountered a species like his. Then again, he might be human. Knowing how bad Minaka was, it wouldn't surprise her if this man was some kind of genetic experiment. It had been almost a month since the boy had crashed into her backyard. His wounds had all healed, save for the nastiest of his gashes, but he still had not woken up. Miya was beginning to worry he wouldn't wake up at all. However, when Miya opened the door to change the man's bandages, she was greeted with an unexpected sight. The man was floating in a meditative position. Miya blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, just to be sure she wasn't seeing things. The man opened one eye, saw her, lost his concentration, and fell almost comically to the floor. Miya couldn't help but stifle a laugh. The man looked up at her, embarrassed. "Umm...good morning?" he said. Miya giggled again. "Good morning. You've been asleep for a while now. After a month, I was starting to think you'd never wake up." The boy looked at her in disbelief. "A MONTH!? Jeez, I didn't think I was that injured. Then again, an uncushioned fall from that height would do a number on me, especially with how injured I already was. Was it you that treated my wounds, miss?" Miya was a bit surprised by his manners. "Yes, it was I who tended to you. I don't know what happened to get you so banged up, young man, but I would advise against such things in the future." The man chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh! I never asked your name. Although I suppose I should give mine first. I'm Hikaru, a Saiyan warrior. It's nice to meet you!" Miya could feel it would take a while to wrap her head around what the man just said.

Switch POV: Hikaru

So for the next hour, I sat explaining to this woman(whose name I learned was Miya Asama) exactly what Saiyans were and how I found myself here. She looked mostly satisfied after my explanation. "I have just one question. You said you removed your tail, correct?" I nodded. "So then why do you have one now?" I turned my head around and, sure enough, there was my tail, wiggling without a care in the world. I then explained to Miya that sometimes the tail will grow back. Miya showed me downstairs, and my mouth watered when I saw the spread of food on the table. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, you name a breakfast food and it was probably there. I looked at Miya with puppy dog eyes, practically BEGGING to be allowed to eat.

She giggled and nodded in approval. I basically inhaled about five portions of the food, shoveling bacon and pancakes into my mouth. Miya watched on in a mix of shock and amazement. I heard her whisper something akin to "Where in the world does he put it all?" I quickly explained that since Saiyans had evolved as a warrior race, our body burns through energy incredibly fast. This in turn, caused my metabolism to shoot through the roof, requiring me to eat at least 15 times what a human would require. She looked at me for a second and sighed. "Alright. Eat up." I jumped for joy, then continued shoveling food in my mouth. I nearly choked when I got whacked over the head with a wooden spoon.

I looked up to see Miya smiling at me. But it was one of those smiles people used to hide her anger. "I do hope you plan to leave food for the other tenants. I do not wish to cook two breakfasts this morning." Immediately after she said that, a ghostly image of a demon mask appeared behind her. I assume she was trying to frighten me into submission. I got up and spoke to her with a carefree tone. "Miya, strong as you may be, you'll find it won't be easy to scare me like that. But I wonder." While Miya was confused, I adopted a smile similar to hers and flared my energy a bit. The results were almost immediate. Miya was greeted with a sight much more terrifying than her demon mask. That image was the face of a roaring brown-haired ape with crimson eyes. Suffice to say, Miya knew when she was defeated, and backed down. She looked so sad now, like a child whose prank failed. I came up to her and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll find more than enough food to replenish your stock. I'll even cook it if you want." She looked at me suspiciously. "I hope you don't plan on stealing anything." I quickly assured her that I wouldn't steal. I asked where the nearest body of water was, which she replied was about 500 miles east of Shinto Teito.

I took off into the sky after zapping a quick clothes beam to repair my gi. It consisted of a blood red gi with a black weighted undershirt. The belt, wristbands, and boots were also black and weighted. On the back of the shirt were three characters which read "Bugendai" (Japanese for infinity). I made it to the lake in just a few minutes. It felt good to be able to fly at top speed like that after so long. Not to mention my Zenkai boost left me feeling stronger than ever. I quickly set out gathering various fish and herbs. I also found some edible berries. After making a few baskets, I filled them to the brim with food. With my task complete, I set off back for the inn (which I now knew as Maison Izumo) and set the baskets down in the backyard. Miya was very pleased with all the food I brought, and stored it away as fast as she could, setting some aside to cook dinner that night. It was at this moment that I sensed a high energy flare. It definitely wasn't human, and from the way it was fluctuating, I was willing to bet that whoever it belonged to was in trouble. I told Miya that I was going to explore the city, to which she replied not to stay out too late. With that, I once again took off into the skies, following this mysterious energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Fateful Encounter

Author's note: Hey everyone. Just wanted to update you on….well, updates. I'm not really following a schedule for this story. I'm really just working on it whenever I can. Hopefully that's not an issue.

Following my senses, I was led to an alley where a man appeared to be harassing a young woman. Typical. No matter what planet I'm on, there will always be scumbags. I stuck to the shadows for now. From her energy, the girl was definitely stronger than him. I thought she would just kick his ass and be done with it. I was mistaken. I realized this when he pinned her against the wall and moved in to kiss her. I sighed and Z-vanished from where I was standing only to appear behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He turned around only to be met with a punch to the face. I had to hold back a lot so I didn't crush his skull. He fell to the ground, presumably unconscious. I walked up to the girl and helped her up off the ground. "You good? He didn't hurt you, did he?", I asked with a look of concern. The girl shook her head and for the first time I actually got a good look at her. She had fair skin with medium length light brown hair. Her eyes were a blackish-grey and despite her denial she looked like she got roughed up a bit.

I was about to ask her another question when I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. 'Dammit! I let my guard down and the bastard got back up and stabbed me.' "Haha!How's it feel, asshole? You thought you could just take her for yourself? Well too bad! She's mine! And I'm gonna live like a king off of MBI's money! I'll never have to work again!" He then turned to the girl. " Come over here so we can do that contract bullshit!" The girl tried to run but he grabbed her by the wrist and once again slammed her against the wall. At this point I was beyond annoyed. I was PISSED. I ignored the blood pouring from my wound, and slammed my fist into his skull, crushing it. His headless body fell to the ground with a thump. I scoffed "Dumbass. If you had done the smart thing and stayed down I would have let you live." I took a deep breath and released it to calm my nerves. I turned to the now shaking girl. "Sorry you had to see that, miss. I didn't want to kill him but I kinda gave in to my anger there."

She was still shaking, obviously terrified. I sighed. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to help you get away from that guy. I can see you're scared, so I'm just gonna go. Stay safe okay?" I turned around to leave but was stopped when the girl grabbed my arm. "Wait.", she said. I turned around only to be caught off guard as her lips smashed onto mine. Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder, wings of light burst from her back, enveloping the entire alley in their glow. Suddenly, I got an influx of thoughts and emotions that were not my own. I thought my mind was under attack and quickly closed off the connection, only for the girl to stop kissing me and yell in pain. She looked up at me, hurt in her eyes, and I realized it was her who had invaded my mind.

I coated my hand in my crimson energy and put it to her throat. "What the hell was that?", I asked, angry that I got caught off guard twice in one day. She started crying. "I knew it. You don't want me. I finally found you, and you want nothing to do with me. How can the world be so cruel?!" Now I was confused. Against my better judgement, I reopened the connection. I expected this to bite me in the ass. Instead, I was instantly flooded with many different feelings. Fear, awe, hope, but most of all:love. Love for me. Love that was utterly rejected just a few seconds ago. The only question was why? We just met, so how could she hold me so dearly? 'One thing is for sure, though. Whatever I did, it hurt her a lot.', I thought to myself. I walked up to her and knelt down so we were face to face. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about how I reacted before. It's just that I'm a warrior. When someone invades my mind, I tend to think they're going to hurt me. The fact that you just kissed me out of nowhere didn't help either. I think we got off on the wrong foot before. I'm Hikaru. What's your n-mmph!" I was cut off when, once again, she pulled me in and kissed me. The wings of light burst from her back once more. I'm not entirely sure why, but I started returning the kiss passionately. When we finally parted for air, the wings of light faded away, and she looked up at me with the happiest smile I had ever seen. "Sekirei number 84, Yashima. May my hammer crush all those standing in my Ashikabi's way." From the emotions I was feeling through the connection we had, I could tell this girl meant me no harm.

I looked at her and smiled awkwardly."I'm afraid I don't understand what any of that meant, but if you'd like, we can go somewhere more private where you can explain it to me. How about it?", I asked. She nodded cheerfully and begin following me. She was quite surprised when I grabbed her and started floating. "Hold on tight, okay?", I said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh! Wait! My hammer! I can't leave without it.", she said. I looked around the alley and I found a hammer. At least I think it was a hammer. It looked more like a giant lump of steel attached to a pole. I mean, this thing was MASSIVE. (If you haven't seen Yashima's hammer, look it up. Trust me. You'll be surprised.) I mean, lifting it was no problem for me, but it just seemed impractical to carry around such a large weapon at all times. "How do you carry this thing around all the time?", I asked. Yashima simply smiled at me, walked up to the hammer, pushed a button, and it transformed into a small black wristband. I smiled awkwardly. "Well that's….convenient.", I said.

That being said, I grabbed her and took off into the sky, landing at the entrance of Maison Izumo. Miya was there to greet me at the door. "Oh my, Hikaru-san. I believe I told you not to stay out too late. And to make things worse, you brought a guest without informing me.", she said, giggling in that innocent but evil way that she does. I explained to Miya that she was a friend of mine that I hadn't seen in a while, and that we would be in the room that she had kept me in. She giggled again. "I do hope you're not planning on doing anything inappropriate in Maison Izumo. One of my rules is a ban on indecent exposure or actions.", she said, adding the demon mask for extra effect. Yashima was about to piss herself, but I just smiled and waved it off lazily. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Don't worry.", I said, before taking Yashima upstairs to the room I was using. I smirked when I saw Miya pout out of the corner of my eye. I sat down and motioned for Yashima to do the same. Then she explained everything about Sekirei, Ashikabi, and the Sekirei plan. I had but one response. "So when do I get to fight?" Yashima looked at me quizzically. "Umm, you don't fight. You're an Ashikabi, and a human can't defeat a Sekirei." I started laughing, confusing her even further. "I never said I was human.", I said, revealing my tail, which wiggled freely, surprising her. "Now it's my turn to explain." I told Yashima that I was a Saiyan, and that with enough training, I could even defeat gods. Despite my tail as proof that I wasn't human, she still didn't look convinced. I sighed. "Okay, I have an idea. Let's fight. If I win, you'll let me fight alongside you. That should prove that I'm strong enough right?" She hesitated, then nodded.

I took her out to the backyard and got into a fighting stance. She tapped her wristband, and it transformed into her giant hammer. I smirked. "Come at me when you're ready." She took a deep breath. "Here I come, Master!", she said as her hammer came crashing towards me. I stopped her dead in her tracks by grabbing her hammer. "Don't call me Master. I have a name, and I expect you to use it. Got that?" She nodded, and I smirked. "Good, then come at me!" She started off with a jump attack, which I avoided with ease. 'I may be stronger than her, but if that hammer hits me, it'll still do some serious damage.', I thought to myself. Her hammer planted itself in the earth with such force that it made the ground shake.

I nodded and smirked. "Not bad. But you're too slow. You're putting way too much force into your attacks. Putting all your power into one attack is a good idea. Unless your enemy is fast enough to dodge. In which case, you leave yourself wide open after that first attack.", I say, disappearing and reappearing before her, startling her. She tried to prepare for another swing, but it was too late. "In short:If you leave yourself open, you're fucked." I rammed my fist into her gut, bringing her to her knees.

I helped her up, retrieved her hammer, and let her catch her breath. After a bit, I smirked. "Well, I guess this means I proved myself, huh?" She simply nodded. "It was amazing. You were so fast, I couldn't even see you move. And when you punched me, it felt like I got hit by a truck. I still don't like the idea of my Ashikabi being in danger, but I'm not strong enough to stop you anyway." She sighed. Then, I got an idea. "If you want, I could train you. It'll be brutal, but if you go through with it, you'll be almost as strong as me." Her eyes lit up at that. "You really mean it?!" I nodded. "I'll talk to Miya about letting you stay here. If everything goes smoothly, we can start training tomorrow. As if she were my stalker, Miya giggled behind me. "I suppose if you continue gathering food as you did today, I can let you and your Sekirei stay here free of charge." I looked at her, confused. "But how did you…. Wait, you're a Sekirei aren't you? I thought your energy was similar to Yashima's." Miya simply nodded. "I am Sekirei number 01, Miya. However, I don't wish to participate in this senseless fighting." I looked at her and smirked. "Suit yourself. I'm a saiyan, so I'm always itching to fight. I intend to win this little game." With that said, I went inside to eat and rest up for tomorrow's training.

-Meanwhile, in a hidden room in Maison Izumo.-

"Ufufu. So he's an alien AND he's crazy strong, huh? Perfect. I'll wait for the right time, and reveal myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training from Hell.

Author's note:Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know. I added an extra little snippet to chapter 3. Nothing major. Just a few lines that better tie in with what happens in this chapter. Sorry if that's annoying. This is my first fanfiction and I really want it to be as good as possible. Anyway, enjoy.

Yashima POV

When my new Ashikabi promised to train me, I thought it would be simple. You know, the usual: push ups, sit ups, plenty of juice, maybe some cardio. What I got was so much more than that. First, he woke me up before dawn to have a run around the city with no breaks. 100 laps around Shinto Teito without stopping. He said the only way I was stopping is if I passed out. To make matters worse, he had me wear these weighted clothes. Boots, wristbands, and a shirt that were all weighted. Altogether it weighed over 200 pounds!

I felt dead after the run, but he said we weren't done yet. When I asked what was next, he pointed to a large pile of small stones behind him. "I'm gonna throw these at you. I'll start off slow at first, but gradually increase my speed as we go on. Your objective is to dodge as many as you can." Before I could protest, he had already thrown the first rock. I dodged it easily, as well as the next ten or so that came after it. He started to throw them a bit faster, but I was still able to dodge them fairly easily.

He kept increasing, and I had to try harder and harder to dodge them. I started to get tired after a while. Eventually, one hit me square on my left shoulder, making me wince in pain. Hikaru just looked at me and sighed. " You got 30 minutes before we start back up again. This time you'll be fighting me. Catch your breath." I rested for about 30 minutes until Hikaru said it was time to start up again. I readied my hammer. He simply stood there. He didn't even bother to get into a fighting stance. "Your goal is not to defeat me, Yashima. It is to land a hit. If you can land one hit on me, you get a day of rest tomorrow. If not, we start from the top tomorrow morning." I smirked. No matter how fast he is, I should be able to land one measly hit, right?

Oh, how wrong I was. Six hours. SIX FUCKING HOURS! Six hours and not one hit. Every time I thought I had him, my hammer would pass through him harmlessly as though he were made of air. And then he would appear behind me and tap me on the shoulder. It was so frustrating! I collapsed in a heap. "Tsk-tsk. Too bad, Yashima, no break for you tomorrow. Oh well. Go clean up. I'll go after you and then maybe we can help Miya with dinner.", he said. I nodded weakly and went inside to take a bath. I swear my own Ashikabi will kill me before any Sekirei can.

Switch POV: Hikaru

I sat on the back porch, a satisfied smirk on my face. Yashima was really giving this training everything she had. I heard a giggle and looked behind me to see Miya. "So, I assume the training went well?", she asked. I nodded. " She's got a long way to go, but I can see her getting there with time. Once she's ready, I'll teach her to use ki like me." Miya looked at me questioningly, and I remembered that I hadn't told her.

I held up my hand and focused my energy. A small glowing sphere of crimson light formed in my hand. Miya stared at it in awe. "This," I explained, "is my life energy, or ki. While all living things possess it, it takes a great deal of training to be able to harness it as I do. I weaponize my ki and use it in combination with martial arts. I can even use my ki to fly at supersonic speeds." I floated about two feet off the ground and continued hovering there. I could tell she put the pieces together. "So that's how you made it to the lake and back so fast!" I grinned and nodded.

I adopted a serious expression. "I'll be honest. I'm not sure if I should teach her to use energy attacks." Miya looked at me curiously. "Why not? I'm sure that she could handle it, and it would definitely increase your chances of surviving." I sighed. "Miya, you don't understand how powerful ki is. By harnessing it, you gain immeasurable power. Hell, I could blow up this entire planet with one blast of energy if I wanted to. Which reminds me. What planet am I on, anyway?"

Miya burst out laughing. "I can't believe you were here all this time without figuring it out. This is planet Earth." My smile faded. "But that can't be. I was just on Earth a few days before I came here and, while the energy signatures here are similar, they're not the same. Miya! Do you have a computer that I can use?" She nodded, and showed me the way. I looked up various star charts and maps of the solar system. It was the same as the one I came from.

I told Miya that I needed to check something, and stepped out. I flew around the world, looking for various landmarks that would signify I was home. I didn't recognize anything. At this point, I was freaking out. 'I don't understand. How could this Earth have the same position in the same solar system, but be completely different from mine?' Then it hit me. 'That hole I fell through. It must have been a hole in the dimensional barrier! That explains everything. The completely different cities. The Sekirei. Everything!'

I was about to turn around and head back when I was suddenly surrounded by twenty robotic drones. They were equipped with laser cannons and were all branded with MBI in big white letters that fit well with their solid black bodies. They all fired at once. I disappeared and they all hit each other, exploding. I chuckled. "Oldest trick in the book."

I flew back to Maison Izumo and saw a worried-looking Yashima and a curious Miya. I sat them down and told them that what I was about to say would seem crazy, but to just roll with it. They nodded. I took a deep breath. I told them about my brush with death, and explained that our clashing energies must have ripped a hole in the dimensions, which I then fell through. Miya was the first to speak up. "That would explain why I have never heard of the Saiyan race. But, if I may ask, why not just rip another hole in the dimensions?" I explained that it wasn't that simple. While I COULD tear through the dimensions again, there was no guarantee that my dimension would be on the other side.

Yashima had remained silent until this point. "Umm, Hikaru-kun? You wouldn't happen to have a….a wife or a family in this dimension, would you?", she asked, her voice full of uncertainty. I put my hand on her head and told her that I really didn't have anyone special there. It was true. Because of my high power, no one really wanted to be friends. Most people were scared of me. Because of that, I decided to live far away from civilization.

"Besides, I'm in no hurry to go back anytime soon. After all, I've got something to do now. Protect Yashima, and win this game.", I said with a goofy smile. Yashima wrapped her arms around me, and I smiled and patted her head. Miya watched with a surprisingly genuine smile. Yashima looked up at me, tears in her eyes, a big smile on her face. "And I'll get stronger so I can stay by your side! I promise!" I chuckled. "I know you will, Yashima. I know." Miya giggled and triggered her demon stare. "Now, now. While that's very sweet, I must advise you not to go any further, otherwise punishment will be in order." I nodded lazily. Yashima hid behind me.

"Oh, but Miya, can I ask you something? When am I going to meet the "other" guest of this house? You know, the one that's been spying on us for the past couple of days and is currently behind that ceiling panel." I pointed to said panel and heard a quick "Eeep!" Miya just looked up at the panel and sighed. "Matsu, you can come out." With that, a red-haired, busty, spectacled woman dropped down from the ceiling. She was definitely a Sekirei from her energy signature, but it was significantly weaker than any I had sensed before. I noticed that unlike Yashima, this girl did not have the build of a fighter. 'Perhaps this one isn't suited for combat', I thought to myself. The girl simply bowed to me. "Umm, I'm Sekirei Number 02, Matsu. It's nice to meet you, Hikaru-tan.", she said, as she threw herself at me and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Bird in the Flock

Suffice to say, I was surprised. It was the second time I've been caught off guard with a kiss. 'I've gotta step up my training. I'm losing my touch.', I thought to myself as Matsu's wings popped out, illuminating the room. She ended the kiss and smiled up at me lecherously. Then she started checking me out and feeling my biceps. "Ooo! You're jacked. I must say it's quite….attractive. Hehehe. Maybe I can experiment on you sometime. How about it?", she said, practically drooling. Miya whacked her with what I have come to call the "Spoon of Doom" and Yashima gave her a death glare.

I chuckled awkwardly. 'Methinks this one's mind is deep in the gutter', I thought to myself, barely believing that I actually just used the word methinks. I looked over to Miya, then to Yashima. "Is this even allowed? Can I have more than one Sekirei?", I asked. Miya was the one to answer me. "Yes. It is perfectly normal for an Ashikabi to wing more than one Sekirei. In fact, the more you wing, the stronger your aura becomes, which will, in turn , attract more Sekirei to you." I sighed, then looked to Yashima.

"And you? How do you feel about this?", I asked. While most men would JUMP at the chance to be with two extremely attractive women(one who is very perverted), I was different. This was due to my Saiyan biology and beliefs. When Saiyans mate, we mate for life. There's a very intimate ritual where, on a night when the moon is out, the two lovers bite each other on the neck, marking the other as their mate. Even if our partner dies, it is frowned upon to seek another. It is, however, acceptable to take a mistress, but only if the wife allows it. Since Yashima was my first, I felt it was only right to ask her what she thought about it.

She fidgeted a bit before sighing. "I-I don't mind if you have more Sekirei." She blushed as she continued. "I was extremely lucky to find such a wonderful Ashikabi, and if another Sekirei is ever reacting to you, I want you to wing them. They deserve to be happy. B-but, uhh, I-I'm glad you asked me." I chuckled, kissed her on the forehead, and turned to the new addition to my "flock".

"Alright. Matsu, was it?" She nodded, and I continued. "So what exactly are your special powers? You don't look like a fighter, and your energy is considerably weaker than that of Miya or Yashima. Do you just neglect your training or are you meant to play some type of support role?", I asked, genuinely curious. Matsu whistled. "Wow. Strong, AND smart? Not to mention that_**heavenly**_body. I think I hit the jackpot. But to answer your question, Hikaru-tan, yes, I am not meant for fighting. I am a Brain-type Sekirei. My power lies in my superior intelligence. I am what you call a technopath. I can mentally interface with almost any machine, and I can easily hack most networks and machines. Even MBI, though I can't stay in their database for very long." I nodded in approval.

"So your best role in all this would be navigation and gathering intelligence?" She nodded. I smiled. "Great! Welcome aboard!", I said, clapping her on the shoulder.

She coughed and stumbled a bit. I quickly realized I had hit her too hard and apologized. She rose up. "It's no problem. But, if you're that strong, I guess we'll have to be, uhh, _extra careful._", she said, that perverted grin on her face again. I chuckled awkwardly, as Yashima clung to my arm and gave Matsu a death glare.

Just then, I heard a scream. I ran outside to see two people falling from the sky. A male voice screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP!" I blasted into the sky, catching them and carefully descending, placing the still shaking male on the back porch. The girl that was with him, who I quickly discovered was a Sekirei, just stared at me in awe. "WOW! That was so cool, Mister! I've never seen anyone jump that high! It's like you were flying!", she said, her eyes wide. She was dressed in what appeared to be a shrine maiden outfit. I say "appeared" because it was far more revealing,and the skirt was incredibly short.

At this point, the young man recovered his wits. I got a look at him. He had raven black hair and eyes that matched. He was on the scrawny side, and his energy was pitifully weak. But it wasn't evil;that, I was sure of. He smiled at me and extended his hand."Umm, thank you for saving us. I don't know what I would've done without you catching me. I'm Minato Sahashi, and that over there is Musubi, my, uhh, my-" "Your Sekirei, right?", I said, interrupting him.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes going wide. "Wait, what you just did. Are you a Sekirei?", he asked. I chuckled and shook my head. "No, actually, I'm an Ashikabi. My name's Hikaru. Hey, Yashima! Matsu! Come on out!" The girls quickly came out of the house. I introduced them to Minato and Musubi.

Musubi tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to face her. "Can you please spar with me!? You look really strong, so I wanna fight you." I looked to Miya, who was standing on the back porch. She smiled and nodded. I sported a large grin. "Musubi, NOW you're speaking my language!", I said, dropping into a fighting stance. Musubi did the same. She charged at me, aiming a right hook for my jaw. I blocked it, and kicked at her exposed right side. She jumped over the kick, flipping into an axe-kick aimed for my head. I caught her leg with both of my hands, the force of the impact creating a small crater where I stood. I swung her into the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

To my surprise, she got up just a second later, smiling and ready for more. I chuckled, before charging at her. To Musubi, it looked like I disappeared right when I was about to reach her. In reality, I used my full speed and zipped around back faster than her eyes could track. Imagine my shock when she turned around and blocked my punch. I jumped back to gain some distance, then charged at her as she did the same. Our arms collided, creating a sonic boom.

'Wait. Something's different.', I thought to myself. 'Her fighting style is...changing? No, that's not it. It's more like...like her body wants to fight using two different styles at once. And this energy reading I'm getting. Her body has...two ki signatures?! What the hell?…' "Musubi, stop!", I yelled, startling the girl. She skidded to a halt. "What's wrong, Hikaru-san?". I instructed her to sit down and relax. "Your energy. There's something...odd about it. With your permission, I'd like to examine your spiritual power, so I can figure out what's going on."

She tilted her head, obviously confused. "I don't quite understand what you mean, but sure!", she said, an innocent smile on her face.

Minato came up to me, concerned. "Umm, what are you gonna do to her?" I turned to him, and clapped him on the shoulder. "As I said, I'm going to examine her energy. Don't worry. It's perfectly harmless." He seemed reassured by that. He gave me a silent nod. I told Musubi to just close her eyes and relax. I assumed a meditative position, and closed my eyes, concentrating on the energy I sensed from Musubi. The others watched in awe as I began to glow crimson, my energy causing me to float at least two feet off the ground. Focusing only on Musubi's energy, my mind began to drift, as I fell into a semi-conscious state, entering Musubi's soul.

*In Musubi's Soul-Realm*

I opened my eyes, seeing white all around me. I focused on finding that other energy signature I sensed during my fight with Musubi. Eventually, I found it. Appearing before me was a young woman who looked almost exactly like Musubi. However, unlike the bubbly girl, this woman was less...endowed in a certain area. That, and her eyes were different. They held a seriousness to them. It was a type of seriousness I recognized. The kind you get when you devote your entire being to something. However, they also held...a deep longing. Whatever this woman longed for, I had no clue.

I was ripped from my thoughts when the woman spoke to me. Her voice was almost identical to Musubi's, but it held a much harsher tone. "Who are you? How did you get here?", the woman demanded. I held up my hands and replied. "Hey, no need to be so hostile. I'm not here to cause any trouble. The name's Hikaru. I sensed another energy signature within Musubi, so I wanted to see what it was." Her face softened, and her eyes widened at Musubi's name. "Musubi. Has she found her Ashikabi yet? What kind of person are they?" I nodded, and told her about Minato. I explained that he was timid and weak, but, as far as I could tell, he was a nice guy, and that Musubi cared for him very much. She put her hand to her mouth, and began crying. I sat with her for a while as she cried. I finally decided to ask. "Who...are you?" The woman looked at me, and smiled. "I'm Sekirei number 08, Yume, the Sekirei of Fate."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fate and Hope

Yume's reply spawned a multitude of questions. However, only one was currently on my mind. "What are you doing inside Musubi's soul?", I asked. Yume pointed behind her, and I saw it. Floating on its own, was a large glowing orb. It was filled to the brim with energy. However, it looked...damaged. There were numerous cracks spreading across the surface, causing light to leak out in all directions.

My eyes widened. "Is...is that what I think it is?" Yume nodded. "It's Musubi's tama, although I suppose your kind would call it a soul. It was removed years ago when Musubi was kidnapped and experimented on. To a Sekirei, the tama is even more important than the heart. Without our tama, we cannot be winged, and we die mere hours after its removal. If it is returned to the body quick enough, however, the Sekirei will live."

Her eyes cast downward. "However, even though Musubi's tama was returned, it was far too damaged. So, I gave her my own. Right now, my energy is barely holding her tama together." My eyes widened. "But then, how are you here? You should be dead, right?" She nodded. "As I said, the tama is the soul. It contains our entire being. As long as my tama remains intact, I'll continue to live on inside of her. For these past years, I've been trying to repair Musubi's tama. But I just don't have enough energy. All I can manage to do is hold it together. Even that is beginning to put a strain on me. I'm afraid I won't last much longer."

I thought for a moment. "But, wait. If all you need is energy to repair her tama, I can supply that myself. My stores of energy are massive." I started powering up. Her eyes widened. "This is...this is it! All this energy. With this, we can save Musubi! But, why do you want to do this? You said it yourself. You haven't even known Musubi for a full day. How can you be willing to sacrifice so much for her? You're not even her Ashikabi." I looked her in the eyes.

"In case you couldn't tell, I'm not human. I'm part of an elite warrior race called the Saiyans. My people did terrible things. We were conquerors. We went from planet to planet, wiping out all intelligent life on the world. When we were done, we would sell the planet to the highest bidder. Hundreds, if not thousands of races were extinguished at our hands." She looked at me in shock. "I'm the last of my kind. The one we served, a galactic emperor named Frieza, began to fear how strong we were becoming. He destroyed our home planet, wiping out the majority of the Saiyans. I was very young at the time, and on another planet. I like to think that I survived for a reason. All my kind has brought to others is pain and suffering. But I refuse to be like that. If I have the power to save someone, but do nothing, I may as well have killed them myself. I'll help you save Musubi. I promise." She nodded, her eyes determined. I focused my energy and began transferring it to her.

Third Person POV

Outside, in the real world, something interesting was happening. The crimson energy that was surrounding Hikaru began swirling around him, and flowing into Musubi. What was even more shocking, was when Musubi's Sekirei core began to glow bright pink. Matsu's eyes widened. "No...it can't be.", she said.

Hikaru POV

Three hours later

The constant flow of energy was really starting to take its toll on me. I was panting heavily. Yume, however, hadn't faltered even a bit. She was completely focused on her task. Even though it was starting to strain my body, I continued. Just when I felt like I was about to pass out, Musubi's tama began to shine, the cracks in it mending, until they disappeared entirely. Yume breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you!", she said, wrapping me in a huge bear hug. "But, are you going to be okay? You lost a lot of energy.", she said. I chuckled weakly. "No need to thank me. I did what I thought was right. Besides, my energy will return in time. I just need to rest for a bit. What about you? Now that Musubi's tama is restored, what are you going to do?", I asked.

She thought for a moment. "I...I guess I'll just stay here. My body is long since gone, so I can't return to the physical world. I'm happy as long as Musubi is happy. But I...I just wish that I could've found my own Ashikabi." , she said, looking a bit down. I looked at her sadly, then got an idea. "What if there was a way for you to get your own body?" She looked at me in curiosity, and I began to explain.

Back in the physical world. Third Person POV

It had been a few hours, and the flow of energy had stopped. Musubi remained relaxed and still, as Hikaru had instructed her. Miya and the others were beginning to think something had gone wrong. Hikaru still hadn't come out of his meditative state. It was worrying. Yashima was about to go shake him when he dropped to the ground and opened his eyes, panting heavily.

Hikaru POV

When I opened my eyes, Matsu immediately ran to me. "What happened in there?! You started emitting energy, and it started flowing into Musubi. Spill it. Is Musubi's energy okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded, calming her down. "I...I met someone in there. She called herself Sekirei number 08, Yume." Matsu and Miya's eyes widened. Musubi sat up, cheerful as ever, but not very shocked by the news. "You met Yume-sama inside Musubi's soul? How is she?" Matsu looked to Musubi. "Wait, you knew about this?" Musubi nodded. She explained how she was kidnapped, and how Yume gave her tama to her. Then, it was my turn. I explained how I had supplied the energy Yume needed to repair Musubi's damaged tama, which was why I was so exhausted.

I cleared my throat. "I have a plan to get Yume her own body." Everyone looked at me in shock. Matsu was the first to speak. "But, how on earth are you going to do that? I don't think any Sekirei would just willingly give up their body. Plus, it would take forever to find one that's compatible with Yume's tama." I raised my hand, and Matsu promptly stopped talking. "We don't need to look. We already have a compatible body." I pointed at Musubi. Matsu was confused. "But, I don't understand. Then that would mean Musubi has to die." I shook my head. "I know of a way to split the body in two. It's called the Multi-form technique.", I said.

Just to prove my point, I backed up and focused my power. My body began to blur, seemingly splitting apart, until there were two of me standing side by side. "You see", Hikaru 1 began. "If I can modify this technique to create a soulless copy of Musubi", continued Hikaru 2. "Yume can take over the body, and, with my help, cut off the connection between the copy and Musubi, claiming it as her own. Granted, it may take me a little while to figure out how to do it, but I know it's possible.", both Hikaru's said together. My demonstration over, the two me's merged back into one.

I was immediately bombarded with questions about the technique, mostly from Matsu. I promised to answer all of them stomach growled. "Ehehe. But right now, I need food and rest. Musubi, I'll start teaching you the basics of ki tomorrow, so that when I perfect the technique, you'll be ready." She nodded happily. I turned to Yashima. "You're learning tomorrow too. I was planning on teaching you anyway." She smiled happily. "Right! I'll be ready, master." I flicked her on the forehead, causing her to yelp in pain. "Hey. What did I say about calling me master? I already told you. I have a name, and I expect you to use it." She nodded, pouting a bit.

Finally, I turned to Minato. "I assume I have your permission to train Musubi?" He hesitated for a second, then nodded. "I don't want to lose Musubi, so the stronger she gets, the better. And I want this Yume person to be able to live happily with her own Ashikabi. If you training Musubi can help them both, then I don't have any problems with it." I clapped him on the shoulder. "Spoken like a true man, Minato. Maybe you're not as spineless as I thought," I said, grinning. He chuckled. "And maybe you're not as scary as I thought."

I chuckled a bit myself. "Nah, I think the only one around here you might be afraid of is Miya." Just as I finished my sentence, Miya appeared behind me. "Oh, are you bad mouthing me in my own house, Hikaru-san?", she said, as about five demon masks appeared behind her. Minato was cowering behind me at this point. I laughed. "Miya, the only beautiful women I'm afraid of are Saiyan women. Unfortunately for you, there aren't any of those left. I'll give you points for trying though." Miya blushed, then stormed out of the room.

We had a good laugh, then sat down for dinner. Both Matsu and Yashima tried to feed me. I think it goes without saying that they started fighting. "I was his first Sekirei, so I get to feed him!", said Yashima. "Maybe, but I'm older and smarter. Not to mention I have you beat in a few, shall we say, **departments. **Hehehe.", chuckled Matsu.

Needless to say, I was very happy when I finally got to go to sleep. I told the girls to get plenty of rest too, and that they'll need lots of energy tomorrow. After a goodnight kiss from Matsu and Yashima, as well as a fist bump from Minato and a high five from Musubi, I hit the hay, and was out like a light. "Don't worry, Yume. You'll be free soon. Free to find your own Ashikabi and your happily ever after. I promise.", I muttered before drifting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training & Experimenting

Author's note: Okay, so since a review on one of my previous chapters pointed this out to me, let me clarify something. YES, Hikaru fought the strongest in his universe, but that does not mean he was a match for them. He got his ass KICKED. Imagine teen Goku (from when he fought Piccolo Jr. in the tournament) going up against Beerus. That's basically how it went. He got destroyed, and his opponent didn't even break a sweat. He stood NO chance AT ALL. The only reason he survived long enough to fall through the portal is because his opponent was toyi ng with him. But I guess I wasn't specific enough with my writing. This is mostly because, I wrote the prologue MONTHS before I started working on the otherchapters. Back then, I really wasn't thinking I would upload this story, but later reconsidered when I started getting all these good ideas and started taking this seriously. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. Enjoy! Be sure to leave a review if you have any ideas for the story. I may incorporate them.

I woke up, ready to start the day, only to find that I couldn't get out of bed. I opened my eyes, only to find that Yashima and Matsu had snuck into my bed. Matsu was currently using my right arm as a pillow, while Yashima had her head on my chest. Using my free hand, I nudged Yashima. "Yashima, wake up. It's time for training." "Mmmngh." was all I got in reply. I chuckled. "If you don't get up now, I'll make you run fifty extra laps." That was all I needed. Yashima shot awake, fear in her eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!", she said, terrified.

I chuckled. "Good. I don't want to wake Miya up, so we'll be going somewhere else for today's training." Yashima looked at me. "Umm, just so you know, Sekirei and Ashikabi aren't allowed to leave the city. The Discipline Squad will hunt them down if they try, and even if they succeed, MBI will flip the kill switch on the Ashikabi's Sekirei." I had a quick realization. "So that's why those MBI drones attacked me on my way back from flying around the world! It all makes sense now. I'm just glad they didn't do anything to you or Matsu.", I chuckled, relieved that I had avoided losing my Sekirei. 'Well, in that case, I guess we'll have to just stay here. At least that means I can cook a proper breakfast.', I thought, pulling my gi on and heading down to the kitchen.

I immediately pulled out the fish and herbs, (mainly wild onions) and got to work on frying them together. (If you have never had fish for breakfast, there is something wrong with you.) I also cooked eggs and rice, a common dish I would eat before going out to train. I told Yashima to go and wake Musubi. The bubbly girl came downstairs and asked if I needed help making breakfast. I put her in charge of cutting up the onions. She happily began her task, while I oiled the pans.

When I was done, one Saiyan-sized portion and two Sekirei-sized ones adorned the table. I also made enough for some leftovers, which I placed in the fridge with a note telling Miya that she and the other tenants were welcome to them. It appears that Yashima was still not accustomed to how Saiyan's eat. She looked on in a mix of shock and awe. Musubi, of course, was unfazed, as usual. I swear nothing gets under her skin. I wolfed down more than twice what they managed to stomach.

I patted my stomach in satisfaction. "Ahhhh! Now that was a good breakfast. Alright girls, to the backyard! Time for you to learn the basics of ki control!", I said, happily trotting to the backyard. I quickly caught myself before I sat down. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here.", I said, zapping Musubi and Yashima with my Clothes Beam (patent pending).

Their clothes didn't really change much. All I did was add a little writing onto their outfits. Yashima had black writing on the back of her shirt. It read Hikaru in Japanese. Musubi had a similar modification, instead reading Minato. I smiled. "Gotta represent, right? Besides," I began, directing my attention to Yashima, kissing her on the forehead. "I want people to know that you're mine.", I said seductively into her ear, chuckling at how she became a stuttering mess. Musubi raised her hands in the air, happy that she could now represent her Ashikabi. I sat down Indian-style, and instructed the two girls to do the same. I took a deep breath.

"So, you two. Before you can learn how to use ki, you must understand exactly what ki is. Ki is, in a nutshell, the universal energy possessed by all living things. Plants, people, even things as small as ants or even bacteria possess ki. Normally, the amount of ki we possess is very small, but, through training, our bodies become stronger, and in turn become capable of holding more ki. You two are Sekirei, so you already have a considerably large amount of ki. With it, you can do things like this." I grabbed a large boulder and chucked it into the air. I pointed my finger at it, and fired a ki laser, blasting the boulder to pieces. Musubi clapped while Yashima's eyes widened.

"But ki isn't just used for attacking. It can also be used defensively." I erected an energy dome around myself and the girls. The small stones fell down and bounced harmlessly off of my shield. Yashima was amazed, and Musubi was ecstatic, bouncing up and down in excitement. "You're going to teach us to do THAT!?", Musubi asked, stars in her eyes. I shook my head. "Not specifically. What I'm going to teach you, is how to manipulate your energy in a way that supports your fighting style. But, before we get into that, you have to learn how to harness your ki. First, I want you two to close your eyes." They did as I said.

"Good. Now, relax. Picture a glowing sphere of light deep in the core of your body. Make sure the image is clear. Now picture that sphere branching off into various tendrils of light. Picture them traveling through your arms, and out through the palms of your hands. It's very important that you remain relaxed and focus your breathing." Musubi was the first to get it. A decently-sized pink sphere of ki appeared between her palms. I sent her off further away from us, telling her to try and keep summoning her ki until it was as easy as breathing.

Yashima was next. It took her about half an hour more, but the results were just as pleasing. Pretty soon, she was looking at me proudly, holding a bright blue sphere of ki. It was about the same size as Musubi's. I gave her the same task. Once they were both decently skilled at calling upon their energy, I called them back to begin the next stage of training.

Now, we're going back to what I talked about earlier. You each have unique styles of fighting. Rather than trying to incorporate energy blasts into that style, it would be much easier to use ki to support the ones you currently have. For example, Musubi, since your a fist fighter, I would recommend coating your fists in ki to increase the force of your punches." She nodded vigorously.

I turned to Yashima. "Yashima. You fight with your hammer. I would suggest channeling ki into your entire body, as well as your weapon." She raised a hand like she was in a classroom. I chuckled and nodded my head. "Umm, excuse me for asking, but why not just channel it into my arms instead of my whole body?" I smiled, happy that she'd been paying attention. "An excellent question. Let me ask you this. If your arms increased in speed and power all of a sudden, how would the rest of your body compensate?" She thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I'll tell you. Your body wouldn't be able to keep up. Your arms may very well be ripped from their sockets with one swing of your hammer. This could cause permanent damage, and you may not be able to fight properly ever again. However, if you channeled ki through your _entire _body,every part of it would be on the same page. You understand now?" She nodded. I chuckled and patted her head. "Good. Now get to work. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask."

While they focused on their training, I began to focus on mine. I started out with modifying my gi's weight, going from 100 pounds on each limb to 200. My shirt was already at 200, so I bumped it up to 250. Afterwards, I began my rigorous training exercise. (I'm not good at writing this, so just picture Vegeta's typical training session, except with no increased gravity)

The hours passed, and the girls had made some decent progress. Both of them could call upon their ki fairly easily, but they were still no good at channeling it. I let them know that was enough for today, and said that we're now going to be doing physical training. I gave Musubi the same weights that I had given Yashima, and we started on the typical training session, beginning with 100 laps around the city without breaks. Next came the rocks. They both dodged the rocks well, with Yashima lasting about 10 minutes and Musubi barely behind her at 8 minutes. Finally was the sparring. While neither managed to land a hit on me, Musubi came pretty close. I was honestly impressed. I was happy with the determination they were both showing. I told them that was enough, and we went back inside.

After we all showered, we went down to dinner. Two new faces awaited us. The first was a tall, curvaceous woman with long brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair was tied in a sort of sideways ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with a star design printed on the front. The shirt did nothing to hide her, shall we say _generous_ bust. They looked bigger than Musubi's and I suspected she wasn't wearing a bra. Her figure and the fact that her energy was well above human levels led me to conclude she was a Sekirei.

The second was also a Sekirei, though I figured that out from his energy alone. He had silver hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. He had that generic cool guy face that said he wasn't interested in anything. One thing different about him was his energy. It was fluctuating wildly. Very unstable, like it wanted to consume him. As for what caused it to be like this, I had no idea.

They were chatting up a storm with everyone, so I assumed these must be the "other tenants" Miya mentioned about two weeks ago. I wondered why they hadn't been present until now. The girl walked up to me and eyed me mischievously. "Oooo. Now who's this hunk? Is this him, Yashima?" Yashima nodded. The brunette whistled. "Dang. You found yourself a nice piece of man meat. I'd be a little jealous if I didn't already have someone." She turned to me. "Yo! Name's Uzume. Nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand. I grasped it firmly and smiled. "Hikaru. Likewise." The male Sekirei came up and introduced himself as Kagari. I shook his hand.

I decided to drop the bomb."For people who live here, you two haven't been here for some time, have you? I wonder where you were. I know that MBI doesn't allow Sekirei to leave the city, so I must say, I'm rather curious as to what you were doing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Faces & Friends

Author's Note: So someone reviewed and asked me for Hikaru's power level. My answer: I'm not using power levels. They're a waste of time and I don't care for them. If you wanna know how strong he is, read the damn story and figure it out yourself. But I will say that the First Generation Discipline Squad are all way stronger, besides Matsu of course. I'm not gonna waste my time figuring out the actual number. And here's the reason. It doesn't matter what power level I give him. Because if I decide to give him a transformation, power levels become irrelevant. So frankly, power levels ARE bullshit. If you don't like that, write your own story. It's my decision, and I'm sticking with it. Also, sorry that it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I got a week off from school so I was kinda being lazy. Anyway, on with the story!

Kagari looked at me in shock, and for a second, I caught a glimpse of malice in Uzume's eyes, but it vanished as soon as it came. I laughed and explained how I could sense energy. Of course, that alone didn't cover it. So I had to give a more in depth explanation on the basics of ki. Kagari seemed satisfied, and, although Uzume seemed satisfied too, I could sense the conflict within her. Something was troubling her. I'm not normally one to pry into people's personal matters, but for some reason that just didn't sit well with me. I was honestly worried about this girl. However, I couldn't figure out why. 'Maybe the bond with my Sekirei has made me more empathetic? These kinds of feelings only started to pop up after I winged Yashima, so it would make sense.'

I sat down to eat, and while I did so, I focused on Uzume's energy. I could sense the connection to someone. 'So she has an Ashikabi? She did say she already had someone. Let's check out their energy.' I followed that tendril of energy for about ten miles or so, until I found the source. It was definitely female.

'So she swings that way, huh? Wouldn't have guessed by looking at her. Then again, maybe all the Sekirei are bisexual. Yashima never said they couldn't react to someone of the same gender.' But whoever this girl was, there was something wrong. Her energy was weak. Weaker than any human I've sensed. There was no mistake. She was dying. 'Maybe this has something to do with why she was initially hostile.', I thought to myself.

I finished my food, ignoring the shocked faces of Kagari and Uzume, and got up to leave. "Oh my, Hikaru-san, where are you going at this time?" I turned around to see Miya standing there, holding that goddamn spoon. "Just going out for a bit Miya. Explore the city. I'll be back soon." , I said, giving her a wink and a thumbs up. She sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Miya. I'll come back safe and sound. I promise. Just tell everyone not to worry, okay?" She sighed, nodded, and went back inside.

'Now, let's see if I can find this person.', I said, as I flew off into the night sky. Eventually, I found what I was looking for. A hospital. And inside was Uzume's Ashikabi. Once I figured out that there wasn't anyone else inside, I used Instant Transmission (Don't hate me for giving him that move) to warp inside. Fortunately, she was still awake. Unfortunately, she screamed. I quickly put my hand over her mouth and put my finger to my lips. Once it seemed she calmed down, I finally spoke.

"Easy, there. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk. You're Uzume's Ashikabi, right?" Her eyes widened, and she nodded. I opened the windows to let the moonlight in. I took a look at the girl. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was quite pale, and thin, but I guess being in a hospital for a while will do that to you. "H-how do you know Uzume?", she asked. I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head. "Actually, I really don't. I just met her tonight. But I could sense that something was troubling her, so I thought maybe her Ashikabi could give me some insight on what was causing it.", I said.

The girl stared at me in disbelief. "What do you mean, you could _sense_ it? What are you, psychic?" I shook my head. "I can sense life energy. In most life forms, humans and Sekirei especially, their life energy responds according to their emotions. That's how I was able to tell something was wrong." She looked at me quizzically. "But, why should you care? You don't even know her."

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. It's like, ever since I winged my first Sekirei, I've become more empathetic. Normally I would just help when I was asked to. I never really went out of my way to help someone of my own volition.", I said, sighing. 'Just like when I helped Yume fix Musubi's tama. Before I came here, I would've never done something like that. And here I am again, sticking my neck out for someone I don't even know', I thought. "Ummm, hello?", At the girl's call, I realized I had been ignoring her for a bit. "Sorry about that. Oh! I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Hikaru, an Ashikabi, like you." She smiled faintly and chuckled a bit. "Hikaru, huh? I'm Chiho. Chiho Hidaka. Nice to meet you."

We sat around, talking for a bit. I put up a ki barrier around the room so no one would hear us. I learned how Chiho was diagnosed with an aggressive, incurable disease, and had been in this hospital for quite a while. Both of her parents were dead, so we had that in common. Yay? She said that she had all but given up on life. That is, until she met Uzume. I laughed a bit at the story of their first meeting. (Look it up. It's actually pretty funny and wholesome.) She said that Uzume was her light. She would always come visit her in these silly costumes, dancing around and entertaining her.

That honestly put a smile on my face. Then, she got to more recent events. She said that Uzume was starting to look tired and conflicted when she came to visit her. "I know that Uzume is working to pay for my treatment. But, she won't tell me what it is she's doing. I'm afraid it's something bad. I know that Izumi Higa owns this hospital, so I'm afraid he has her doing something in exchange for my treatment." I raised an eyebrow. "Izumi Higa? Who's that?"

She stared at me in disbelief. "You said you're an Ashikabi, right? And you don't even know who Higa is? He's the Ashikabi of the East, with a bunch of powerful Sekirei under his control. He's also the CEO of a big pharmaceutical company, and owns many of the hospitals in the city, including this one. He comes and visits me sometimes. Says it's out of the goodness of his heart, but I know better. I bet he's using me to blackmail Uzume. I can only imagine the horrible things he has her doing. And the worst part is, I can't do anything about it. Without the treatment, I'll die. And if I die, Uzume dies with me." I thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what. I'll keep an eye on Uzume for you. I'll tell you if I find anything out. I might not be able to stop Higa at the moment, but I can at least make sure Uzume doesn't get herself hurt. How's that sound?" Her eyes widened. "Really? You'd do that for me?" I nodded. She threw her arms around me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", she said, sniffling a bit. I hesitated for a bit, then returned the hug.

I said goodbye to her, and warped out of the hospital using Instant Transmission. I decided to lock on to Miya's energy, so as to avoid any mishaps. BIG mistake. I teleported to Miya….while she was stripping for the bath. She looked at me, and, although I'm kinda ashamed to admit this, I was _actually_ _scared_ of her. She was letting her energy leak out, and for once I actually got a good sense of where I stood in comparison. 'Holy shit, she's A LOT stronger than me!' The demon masks still didn't scare me, though. No, it was the _overwhelming_ pressure coming from Miya that scared me shitless.

"Oh, my, Hikaru-san. Sneaking a peek on an old widow like me? How dreadfully perverted.", Miya said in half-mock anger(meaning kinda fake angry, but kinda real angry too), covering herself with a towel. I quickly covered my eyes. "Now, Miya. I know this looks bad, but if you give me a chance, I can promise you a logical explanation." She stared at me for a second, then sighed. "Alright. I'm listening." 'YESSSSS!', I screamed internally. I gave Miya the rundown on how Instant Transmission worked. She looked satisfied with the results. "Well in any case, please get out. I haven't finished my bath. And, in the future, please warp to one of your own Sekirei. I'll forgive you this time, but if it ever happens again..." She trailed off, and I got the message. I quickly obeyed, leaving the bathroom as quickly as possible, only to be greeted with Matsu sometime later, giggling mischievously in the living room.

"So, how was it?", she asked, giggling. I looked at her, playing dumb. "What do you mean?" She nudged my side with her elbow. "Oh, cmon. I know you got a glimpse of Miya's naked body in the bathroom. What'd you think? She's sexy, right? You're the first man to see her naked since Takehito." I raised an eyebrow. "Takehito? Who's that?", I asked. "Takehito is my late husband. He died quite a few years ago. He sacrificed himself to protect the Sekirei from a failed experiment on one of our artifacts." I turned around to find Miya, fully clothed, with a sad expression on her face. My eyes widened. "Wait, but if you two were married, then he was your Ashikabi, right? So, then how are you alive?", I asked.

Miya shook her head. "I loved Takehito dearly, but he was not an Ashikabi, so he could not wing me.", she said solemnly. My gaze dropped. "I'm sorry, Miya. I had no idea. It must be hard on you, having so many winged Sekirei living in the same house. If you want, I'm sure I could find another place to-" "That's very sweet, but I like having you all here. It's gotten much more lively with you all around. There's never a dull moment.", she said with a smile and a giggle. My face turned serious. I walked up and put my hands on Miya's shoulders, surprising her. "Miya, I just want you to know. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. Should you ever need me, know that I'm here for you.", I said.

Miya looked at me for a moment, and I saw a flash of emotion in her eyes, although I couldn't quite tell what it was. Then, she smiled. The brightest, most genuine smile I had ever seen on her face before. "Thank you, Hikaru-san. I really do appreciate that. At the moment, there isn't anything you can do. However, would you help me with the laundry tomorrow?" I nodded and, the next morning, I followed her to the backyard to hang the laundry. Uzume sat down by the back door. She was drilling me with all kinds of questions. Where am I from? Why do I have a tail? What kind of training do I do? I answered them all as best I could. Afterwards, I left with Yashima and Musubi for today's physical training.

She seemed satisfied, although, when I got back from the girls' training, she was a bit shocked at how intense my personal training was. "Wait, so you train with Yashima and Musubi, then come back and do your own training too?" I nodded. She blinked. "Holy crap, bro. No wonder you're so ripped. How long have you been training like this?" I thought for a moment before replying. "Since I started walking.", I responded nonchalantly. That left her speechless. Uzume's jaw dropped. "But most people start walking when they're about a year old! You've been training like this for THAT long?!"

I chuckled and nodded. "We Saiyans have a saying: 'Old enough to walk, old enough to train.' I've been training my ass off all these years. But, lately I've been training harder than usual. I need to get a lot stronger. I can sense them. There are Sekirei on this planet that are stronger than me. Some not by much, while others are on a whole different level. If I sit on my ass, I'm gonna wind up dead. Or worse, I'll lose Yashima or Matsu." Uzume looked conflicted. I decided to chime in. "Something on your mind?" She hesitated, then nodded. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "If someone meant the world to you, but they were dying, how far would you go to save them? Would you even be willing to kill innocent people if it meant saving them?", she asked.

'She must be referring to Chiho.', I thought to myself. 'Maybe she's being sent out as an assassin? No, that can't be it. MBI doesn't let Sekirei kill humans. But, wait. Maybe it's not humans. Maybe she's being sent to kill other Sekirei!' I took a deep breath. "Uzume, let me tell you something. If someone that meant everything to me was dying, I would be sad and angry. I would maybe track down and kill the ones responsible. As they say, if you are prepared to take a life, you should be prepared to have yours taken in return. But, no, I wouldn't kill people who had nothing to do with it, even if it meant the one precious to me would live."

She looked at me in shock. "But, why!? If they're your everything, wouldn't you do **anything** for them?", she asked. I shook my head. "Think about it this way. Let's say I kill them. My friend survives. But, now I have innocent blood on my hands. And who's to say that the one I killed wasn't just as important to someone else? It's not right, Uzume. But, more importantly, why are you asking?", I said, hoping to get a bit of info.

Uzume bit her lip, and got up. "Don't worry about it, bro. Just thinking out loud. Just get back to your training. Like you said, you gotta get stronger, right?", she said, forcing a smile. She walked away. Later on, she said she was going out. Since I promised Chiho, I waited a bit, then followed. I told everyone that I was going out to see if there were any forced wingings to prevent. I was a bit shocked when Matsu told me about them.

*Flashback*

"So, wait. You're telling me that even someone who isn't their destined Ashikabi can wing a Sekirei? All you have to do is kiss them?", I asked, shocked. Matsu nodded. "That's right. It's a horrible thing to do, but once it happens, that's that. The worst part is, the Sekirei is stuck with them. There's no way that I know of to sever the connection without killing either the Sekirei or Ashikabi. And, as you know, if the Ashikabi dies, the Sekirei does too."

I clenched my fist, angry that someone could be so horrible as to corrupt such a sacred ritual. I looked at Matsu. "You have my word. I'll prevent as many forced wingings as possible. I'll patrol the city every night. Besides, who knows? I might get a good fight out of it.", I said, a wicked grin on my face.

*End Flashback*

Yashima said she wanted to come with me, but I reminded her that I would be flying, and that she wasn't fast enough to keep up with me. She pouted, but a hug and a quick kiss solved that problem. Matsu gave me an earpiece that I could use to communicate with her. With that, I took off into the city. No forced wingings, but I did find a Sekirei. She was sitting alone on a park bench, wearing nothing but a bloody lab coat. What was odd about her was the placement of her Sekirei symbol. Instead of the back of her neck, it was on her forehead. Also, it seemed to be restricting the flow of energy through her body.

And her eyes. She looked dead inside. I walked up to her, and sat down beside her. "Lovely night, huh?" She didn't respond. I continued talking, hoping I could get through to her. "You're a Sekirei, right?", I asked. I already knew the answer, but I was asking for the sake of conversation. She finally spoke to me, in a cold, emotionless tone. "If you're going to try and wing me, don't bother. I'm broken. I can't be winged. That's what the symbol on my head means."

I took another look at the symbol. No sort of technology could remove that symbol. It was linked to her ki, meaning only ki could remove it. It was a bit complex, but a seal like this could be easily broken by any ki user. "Hey, if you want, I can get rid of that seal for you." Her eyes shot up. "Really? But, how? Not even MBI could fix it." I chuckled. "I have my ways. Just hold still for me, okay?" She nodded.

I put my fingers to her forehead, and channeled a bit of ki into her body. Immediately, the symbol disappeared, and her eyes shimmered with life. Her face, however, remained neutral. She looked at me. "What...what did you do?", she asked. I smiled. "I just fixed your problem. I don't have a degree in Sekirei biology, but if that's what was stopping you, you should be able to be winged now. I hope you find your Ashikabi.", I said as I turned to leave.

"There she is, Mutsu! Get her!", said a young male voice. I turned around to see some kid in a white suit being carried by a male Sekirei. 'Wh...what's this power I'm sensing? Is it him? Damn, it is! That kid either wants to defeat her, or wing her. I can't allow either.' I turned to face the male Sekirei. I stood in his way with my arms outstretched, blocking his path.

He scoffed. "Out of my way, human. I have no business with you. My master wants that Sekirei. I won't ask again.", he said. 'He may be stronger, but I have a few tricks I can use if necessary.', I thought to myself. "Sorry, pal. That Sekirei needs to find her true Ashikabi, and I won't let you or that brat get in her way.", I said, getting in a fighting stance.

The male Sekirei sighed, and grabbed his sword. "Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you. I am Sekirei Number 05, Mutsu." He slammed his sword into the ground, and the earth heaved upward beneath me. I jumped back to avoid the attack. I charged at him, aiming a punch for his face. He blocked it with his sword. I noticed that he still had not drawn it. I kicked at his legs, and he jumped to the side. He swung his sword at me. I blocked with my arms, hearing my bones crack. I gritted my teeth at the pain. I jumped up and fired a ki blast at him. He took it head on like it was nothing. Getting desperate, I began a barrage of ki blasts, hoping to wear him down. He either took them head on or blocked them.

He stood there, emotionless and without a scratch, which pissed me off. "Let's see you take this!", I yelled. I cupped my hands to the side, forming a ball of blue energy between them. "Kamehameha!", I yelled, firing the beam at him. At the last second, he unsheathed his sword and...cut the beam in two, making it branch off to either side. He hadn't even broken a sweat. 'Damn it, he's not even serious. None of my attacks are working. I hate to say it, but I might just have to run.' The sun was starting to rise, meaning it would be harder to stay hidden while flying. There was no way I could get away from him in broad daylight.

I looked at the female Sekirei, then the sunrise, and got an idea. I ran over to her, Mutsu chasing me. I made sure the rising sun was directly behind me. I instructed the girl to close her eyes, which she did. As Mutsu charged at me, I shut my eyes and put my hands beside my head. "SOLAR FLARE!", I yelled, causing a bright flash of light to envelop the area, blinding all whose eyes were open. "Ahh, my eyes! I can't see! Mutsu, don't let them get away!", the boy yelled, not realizing that Mutsu was blind as well. In the confusion, I grabbed the female Sekirei and flew off at top speed, racing toward Maison Izumo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ice and Love Awakens

Let's just say that the flight back to Maison Izumo was...bumpy. I had taken off in a hurry, but if the girl was unsettled that we were flying, she sure didn't show it. Twice I almost fell out of the sky from having to hold her with a possibly broken arm. It wasn't much better when I got back to Maison Izumo. I crashed into the backyard, bruises everywhere. At this point, I _knew_ my arm was broken. Matsu and Yashima came outside, worry on their faces. They carried me inside, and the unnamed Sekirei followed.

"Dammit!", I cursed. "He mopped the floor with me! Nothing I did even fazed him! I had to use a cheap trick just to get away from him!" When they asked who did this to me, I chuckled. "He called himself Mutsu, Sekirei number 05. He had some kind of earth-based power. When he slammed the butt of his sword into the ground, it exploded upward beneath me." Matsu nodded. "Mutsu's special attack, his 'Breaking Point.' He's a single number, and one of the members of the First Generation Discipline Squad, so it stands to reason that he would be that strong."

It was at this point that Musubi got back from her shopping trip. Her eyes went wide when she saw me, battered and bruised. "Hikaru-sensei! What happened? And who's that?", she asked, pointing to the female Sekirei I had brought with me. She had started calling me sensei a few days into our training. I had no problem with it, though it made me feel a little old. I chuckled, then grunted in pain. "I got my ass kicked. That's what happened. And that is….I'm sorry. I never asked your-Ow!-your name.", I said in between grunts of pain. She looked at me, still expressionless. "Akitsu.", she said. At the moment, that was all I wanted to know.

After Yashima helped Miya bandage me up, I looked at Musubi. "Hey, Musubi, would you mind showing me your ki control?", I managed to groan out. Injured or not, I still had to make sure she got better. I made a promise to Yume. She beamed at my request. "Sure thing, Hikaru-sensei!" She spread her feet apart and put her arms to her sides. She began to charge up, a noticeable pink aura surrounding her. I grinned. "That's great! Your energy is radiant. Hang on, I'll get outside and see how you are at channeling.", I said.

Yashima came up to me, worry on her face. "No! You're injured. You need to rest." I got up anyway. "Yashima, I can't rest. Mutsu was proof that I'm not strong enough. I won't be satisfied until I'm strong enough to beat him. So, like it or not, I'll keep training. Come to think of it, I haven't assessed your abilities in a few days. You come too." She pouted, then sighed, realizing it was useless to argue with me. Akitsu walked up to me, her face as blank as ever. "Can...I come too?", she asked with an unnecessary pause. I sweat dropped. "Sure. The more the merrier.", I said. Grunting in pain, I got up, my left arm in a sling, and made my way outside.

Outside, Musubi and I were about to square off, when Miya made her way outside. "Oh, my, Hikaru-san. I was under the impression you were injured. Injured people should be resting, not fighting.", she said, summoning her demon mask for effect. I looked at her, fire in my eyes. "Miya, I'm a Saiyan. Not only are we known for being able to take a beating, but we're also stubborn as a mule. It's gonna take more than a broken arm and some bruises to keep me down. I might not be able to fight a life or death battle right now, but I'm more than up for sparring." She sighed, and sat down to watch.

Minato came outside too. He saw Musubi and I get into a fighting stance, and his eyes widened. "Hikaru-san, are you sure you should be fighting with your injuries?", he asked, worried. I sighed, then looked at him and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll be fine.", I replied. He hesitated, then sat down to watch next to Miya. Musubi readied herself. I balled my right hand into a fist, and set my arm hanging to my side at a ninety-degree angle. (Teen Gohan's stance with a broken arm). "Ready when you are, Musubi.", I said. She nodded, and charged at me, aiming a left jab at my face. I caught her punch, and flipped her over onto her back.

I sighed. "You're not channeling. I told you, coat your fists in ki to increase the power of your punches." Her eyes widened, and she stuck her tongue out. "Sorry, I forgot.", she said. Everyone doubled over. 'How could she forget something so important?', I asked myself. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Whatever, just come at me, and remember to channel." She nodded, and took a deep breath. A pink aura began to surround her hands, and I smirked. She charged at me, and aimed three punches at my face. I dodged them all fairly easily. She jumped up and tried to hit me with a Sledgehammer. (I don't know if that's the actual name, but that's what Xenoverse calls it.)

I backflipped, noticing how difficult it was with one arm. Not stopping, she rolled and jumped again, using her momentum to carry into a little move I call Death from Above. I jumped back, marveling at the large crater she made when her fist slammed into the ground.

I smirked and held out my hand. "Alright, Musubi. That's enough. You've gotten a lot better. I'm proud." She beamed from the praise. "Thank you, sensei!", she said, bowing. I smiled at her. "I think you're ready." Her eyes widened. "You mean the technique that can save Yume-sama?" I nodded. "I finally got it down. Follow my lead." For the next few hours, I stood there teaching Musubi the basic Multi-form technique. Once she got the original technique down, I taught her the modified version. It took her a while, but after two additional hours, we were met with a lifeless copy of Musubi on the ground.

I sighed, relieved that everything had gone well so far. "Well, all that's left now is to move Yume's tama into the copy, after which I'll cut off the connection to the original." I contacted Yume telepathically, asking if she was ready. (Since Hikaru last visited her, Yume's become a lot more vocal to the people in Maison Izumo.) Once everything was prepared, I coated my hand in crimson energy, then forced it to vibrate at an incredible speed. (Taking inspiration from the Flash) "Now, Musubi, this won't injure you, but it WILL be painful. Are you ready?" She nodded.

I took a deep breath, then plunged my hand into her chest. Due to the molecules in my hand vibrating so rapidly, and at the same frequency as those in Musubi's body, I phased right through her chest and retrieved Yume's tama. It was glowing brightly. Still vibrating my hand, I implanted the tama into the copy. Musubi was doubled over in pain, with Minato comforting her. Matsu was staring at me in awe.

I knelt down and tapped the copy on the cheek. "Yume? Yume, can you hear me?" As if in response, the copy began to glow. The copy shifted a bit, its breasts shrinking and its legs and thighs becoming a bit more curvaceous. After a few moments, the glow receded, and its eyes opened. The copy sat up. "Mnnh, Hikaru...san?", Yume said, her eyes widening. I smiled. "Welcome back, Yume." Before anything else happened, Musubi tackled Yume to the ground, wrapping her in a giant bear hug. "Yume-sama! I missed you so much!", said the bubbly girl, visible tears streaming down her face.

Yume was caught off guard, but then smiled warmly and began stroking the younger Sekirei's hair. "I missed you as well, Musubi, but it's alright. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Not wanting to interrupt their reunion, I silently cut off the connection, thus making the copy its own independent body. The process wasn't perfect, however. If Yume dies, the body will simply disappear, so a funeral would not be possible. But that won't be a problem. I'll just have to make sure that she doesn't die.

Once the girls finally let go of each other, I was next on Musubi's tackle list. "Hikaru-sensei! It worked! Yume-sama is back!" I chuckled and returned the hug. "I told you I would bring her back, didn't I?" She looked up at me and nodded, smiling happily. I walked up to Yume. "So, how's the body feel?", I asked. She ran through a few katas. Afterwards, she frowned. "It's great, however I'll have to retrain it." I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's your body now, but it was originally a copy of Musubi's, so it's still trained to suit her fighting style." She giggled and waved it off.

"I suppose I'll just have to join you for your training. That is, if you don't mind?" I shook my head. "I don't mind. But that doesn't mean your future Ashikabi will feel the same way. Actually, now that I mention it, we're gonna have to start looking for them. I can help you find them if you like.", I said, smiling obliviously. She blinked, then looked at me in disappointment. I felt similar stares from everyone around me, and I was confused. "Wha...why are you all looking at me like that? What? Did I say something wrong?", I asked. Everyone began shaking their heads, and a few, even Minato, facepalmed.

Yume cupped my cheeks in her hands and giggled lightly. "Silly. I already found my Ashikabi", she said, as she planted a gentle kiss on my lips. 'How many times have I been caught off guard by a kiss now?', I asked myself as the wings of light burst from her back, enveloping the backyard in light. Our lips parted, and Yume smiled warmly at me. "Sekirei No 08, Yume. May my light heal all my Ashikabi's wounds." One thing I noticed was the odd placement of Yume's Sekirei crest. It appeared on her torso, and had a visible 08 under it.

As if that wasn't enough, I felt Akitsu tug on my sleeve. I turned around to see her with a rare blush on her face. "Me too.", she said, before kissing me. Despite her emotionless expression, she was rather rough with the kiss. Icy blue wings erupted from her back, once again giving everyone a light show. She looked up at me and gave a small smile. "Sekirei No 07, Akitsu. May my ice shatter my Ashikabi's misfortunes.", she said, leaving me stunned from the two new Sekirei I just gained.

-Meanwhile, at MBI-

"What's this? Takami-san!", said one employee. A woman with white hair stood up from her seat and dropped the bottle of sake she was holding, staring at the screen in awe. It read as follows: *No 07, Akitsu. Status: Winged.* *No 08, Yume. Status: Winged.* "I...impossible.", she said, running off down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Discovered

*Third person POV*

Takami Sahashi was astounded. Even after more than a decade, the Sekirei continued to baffle her. Akitsu, who was considered a Scrapped Number, was somehow winged. While Takami was astounded, what astounded her even more was the fact that Yume, who was supposed to be DEAD, was somehow back AND winged, and by the same Ashikabi, no less. Of course, now that she thought about it, there had been another thing troubling her. When Homura told her that there may be another Sekirei Guardian, she flipped. In the past week, several Ashikabi were found beaten within an inch of their life.

That didn't bother her at first, as she thought it was just Homura guarding the unwinged Sekirei. Even though he was a Sekirei,Takami could make sure MBI let him get away with hurting a few humans, as long as it was justified. Then they started to find Sekirei beaten in a similar manner. Most were accompanying their Ashikabi. All of these Ashikabi had histories of bad conduct. The Sekirei that were beaten were all known to be terribly violent, suiting their Ashikabis quite well. She thought Homura had possibly stepped up his game. Needless to say, when Homura said that he hadn't been to any of those locations, she had a few stiff ones to fight off the headache she could feel coming.

Upon further investigation, it was discovered that it wasn't a Sekirei. That was for sure. When Sekirei fought, they let a certain energy leak out of their bodies. That energy can stay in the area in small traces for weeks, much longer than it took for MBI to investigate the areas. They had long since learned how to detect this energy. It was one way they made sure that Sekirei didn't harm any humans. But the fact that there was something out there that could beat a Sekirei so badly was honestly terrifying.

Most of the Sekirei were double or triple digits, so they weren't that powerful, but still. Even the weakest Sekirei was stronger than a human could ever hope to be. That was why she was so terrified. Thinking back to her original point, there were a few Sekirei that had something in common. No 2, Matsu, No 84, Yashima, and now No 07, Akitsu, and No 08, Yume. All of them had the same Ashikabi. However, this Ashikabi was not in MBI's records, which once again baffled her. MBI had the most extensive information network in the world. There wasn't a single person on the planet that MBI didn't know about. Either this person was REALLY good at hiding, or there was something bigger than all of them going on here. As much as she didn't like it, she would have to go and see this "Phantom Ashikabi" herself to gather info on them.

-Meanwhile, at Maison Izumo-

Hikaru woke up to find that he could not move. He was also having trouble breathing. It was Yashima on his chest, Matsu on his right arm, Yume on his right leg, and Akitsu on his left leg. After winging his two newest Sekirei, Hikaru's injuries healed almost instantly. This was due to the fact that Yume, surprisingly(not so much from the incantation I gave her last chapter), had healing powers. Injuries that may have taken weeks to heal naturally took Yume about ten minutes. Needless to say, Hikaru was ecstatic at being able to train hard again. 'Jeez, if I get any more Sekirei, I won't be able to move at all.', he thought to himself. He could sense Miya's energy in the kitchen, so, using his free hand, he warped to her using Instant Transmission. She was a little startled, dropping the plate she was holding. Reflexes fast as lightning, Hikaru caught it and its contents before it hit the floor. He sighed in relief.

He looked up at Miya, only for his smile to disappear when he saw hers. It was her 'I'm hiding my anger' smile. Carefully, he put the plate down on the table, then stood up to face Miya. While the demon masks didn't scare him, that overwhelming aura that he had felt from Miya before definitely did. However, it also got his blood boiling, and his Saiyan instincts roaring. He wondered why Miya didn't want to take part in the Sekirei Plan, considering she was so powerful. 'Maybe it has something to do with Takehito.', he thought to himself.

After their little 'discussion' on his teleporting, Hikaru walked out of the kitchen with a decently-sized lump on his head, courtesy of Miya's spoon of doom. With that done, he went to wake up Matsu. He had a task for her.

"So, can you do it?", he asked her, hope in his eyes. Matsu chuckled and adjusted her glasses. "I'll admit, these plans are a little advanced, but it should be no problem for me. Where did you say you wanted it?" "Under the backyard.", he replied. "Are you sure? Miya might not like that.", she said. He nodded. "I'll ask Miya for permission. I just wanted to know if you could build it before I did.", he replied. Matsu sighed. "Look, I can get all the tech for it, but you'll have to get the basic building materials." He agreed, and went to ask Miya's permission. She was very against it at first, until the young Saiyan said that it would help all the Sekirei there get much stronger and that since it would be underground, it wouldn't take away from the inn's beauty at all. With a sigh, she agreed, but asked that he clean up any mess they made. He agreed, and took off to the sky to gather materials.

He landed at a construction site, surprisingly seeing Minato there. He exchanged a few words with the young man, explaining why he was here, then went on to find the supervisor. He was a large, hairy man with a thick mustache. "Eh? What do you want?", he asked. Hikaru looked at the man and smiled. "Sir, I was just wondering if you had any steel you could spare. I'm doing a little project, but I need materials." The man raised an eyebrow, then pointed to a large pile of scrap metal. "That's scrap that was left over from the building that used to be here. It was only a few years old, so all that steel is still good. We were gonna sell it to a scrapyard, but I'll give it to you for, say six hundred sixty thousand yen.", he said. (about $6,000)

*First person POV*

I sighed. "Sir, I'm afraid I don't have any money, but maybe we can work something out?", I said, scratching the back of my head. The man looked me over. "Say, you look like a strong guy. How about this? If you help us get the frame for this building up by the end of the day, I'll give it to you free of charge.", he said, extending his hand. I took it. "Deal.", I said, smiling. I knew what he was trying to do. He just wanted free labor. He thought that there was no way they were getting that frame up by the end of the day. He would get me to work for free, and still keep the steel at the end of the day. Imagine his surprise when I lifted five steel beams at once and welded them in place with an energy beam. I kept working, and in 4 hours, the frame was completed.

Minato, the supervisor, and all the other workers just stared, eyes wide, jaws hanging. I walked up to the supervisor, my arms crossed and smirking. "I believe I've earned that steel, no?", I asked. He stuttered for a bit, then sighed. "That you have, kid. I'll admit, I'm impressed. Plus, you've just saved us weeks of work. I was gonna use the money from that scrap to hire more workers, but I don't need any extra hands now. It's yours. Go ahead. Take it, and thanks for the big help." I smiled, then formed a ki bubble around the scrap metal, picking it up and carrying it back with me to Maison Izumo.

Matsu was pleasantly surprised. I went over the basic layout with her, then began construction. I wanted this done as fast as possible, but I wanted to make sure we did it right, so I went over the plans multiple times with Matsu. It would have taken humans about six weeks to put this together, but with Matsu, Yashima, Yume, Akitsu, and Musubi helping me, we managed to get the initial structure up in just twelve hours. After that, I told the girls to rest, and Matsu and I continued.

By noon the next day, it was complete. Matsu's technopath abilities made everything so much easier. Machines that could have taken days to build were put together in minutes. I hadn't told anyone except Matsu what it was, so they were all eager to see what was in store.

I lifted a tatami mat in the living room, revealing a hatch which I proceeded to open. I led them down the well-lit corridor to a round dome-like room with a large cylindrical machine in the middle. "Hikaru-sensei, what is this place?", Musubi asked. I chuckled. "I'm glad that you asked, Musubi. Everyone, may I present our new gravity chamber!", I said proudly. Yume was the first to speak. "Umm, Hikaru-san? What exactly is a gravity chamber?", she asked. I nodded at the question.

"Well, you know how I've had you all training with those weights?" They nodded. "Well, with the gravity chamber, we don't need them anymore. With this, we can train in enhanced gravity, making everything much easier. Allow me to demonstrate." I walked up to the machine and set it to ten. Immediately, Minato dropped to the ground. The girls were mostly unaffected, excluding Matsu, who was struggling to remain standing. I cranked the dial back down to normal and turned to them. "So I think you can see why this is so beneficial.", I said.

They nodded, with Musubi looking excited, wanting to start training immediately. I agreed, and the others left. That left just me, Yashima, Musubi, Yume, and Akitsu. Since they all were pretty comfortable in ten times gravity, I cranked it up to twenty. I could move with relative ease, while the others were having a bit of trouble. I took a deep breath. "Let's go!", I said, my voice becoming harsh and commanding, surprising the Sekirei. "I've gone easy on you so far, but now that we have this gravity chamber, you can expect training to get a hell of a lot more intense! So let's get to it! Drop and give me 200 pushups! If I catch you slacking off, I'll add more!", I barked. They immediately dropped down and began the exercises. I, meantime, began doing 400 pushups. My goal was to finish before them. I managed, but just barely. "200 sit ups, no breaks!", I barked.

Needless to say, it was a harsh physical session. Afterwards, I trained their reflexes. I fired energy blasts at them, telling them to dodge them. I didn't put enough power into them to cause any serious damage, but they'd still sting like hell. Yashima and Musubi got a taste of that first hand. They had a few bright red welts on their skin, but I had no intention of letting them stop. Yume and Akitsu were doing rather well. They still got hit, but not as often as the others. Afterward, it was time for sparring. I took them on one at a time. First was Musubi.

We adopted a fighting stance and eyed each other. "Musubi, this is a serious fight. Come at me like you're trying to kill me.", I said. Her eyes widened. "But, Hikaru-sensei, I don't want to hurt you. I like you.", she said, carefree as ever. I scowled. "It's that kind of thinking that will get you killed Musubi. Tell me something. Do you have friends among the other Sekirei?" She nodded. "Do you think they're gonna refrain from killing you just because you're friends? They won't. Just like you, they also want to win the Sekirei plan. They're fighting for the ones they love, and they'll kill any Sekirei in their way, even if it's you. You need to be ready to do the same!", I yelled.

Musubi was taken aback for a moment, then nodded and adopted a serious expression. She rushed at me, and our arms collided. I launched a kick at her head, which she dodged quite well. She, in return, launched a kick at my chest, which I caught, swinging her around and slamming her into the wall. I launched a ki blast at her, which she deflected with her hand. I rushed at her and we began clashing, punching and kicking one another in rapid succession, waiting for an opening. She tried to hit me with a low sweep, but I jumped over her and landed behind her, performing one of my own. I formed a ki blade and put it to her throat. "I win.", I said, serious as ever, my eyes cold and emotionless. She gulped and raised her hands in surrender. I helped her up and sent her into the house, telling her that she was done for the day.

I wouldn't fight Yashima or Akitsu. Yashima was only able to fight well with her hammer, and the increased gravity could easily make that hammer destroy the chamber. We'd just have to train her body in the chamber and train her hammer skills outside. As for Akitsu, I hadn't really gotten a good read on her powers yet, so I wanted to focus on training her individually before we fought.

That just left Yume. We adopted a stance, and rushed at one another. Like Musubi, Yume was a fist fighter. Unlike her, however, she also used light based attacks, which can make for a deadly combination. I barely dodged a punch aimed at my head, marveling at the dent it made in the wall behind me. She managed to put me on the offensive, dodging and blocking. She punched at me, and I saw my opening. I sidestepped, grabbed her arm, and flipped her, aiming a ki blast at her face. She rolled out of the way and fired a beam of light from her hands. It hit me in the chest, singing my clothes. "Not bad, Yume.", I said, chuckling. "But don't think I'm done just yet.", I said, powering up. Imagine my surprise when Yume did the same.

She gave me a cheeky smile. "You didn't think I was just sitting around inside Musubi all this time, did you? I watched her train, and practiced ki control within her. I would say I'm doing pretty well, wouldn't you?", she said, giggling. I smirked and shook my head. "Of course you've been watching. I must say, I'm rather impressed. Your energy is much more stable than Musubi's. But enough of that; how about we get back to the fight?", I asked. She nodded, and we charged at one another again. We ran around the chamber, jumping and launching energy blasts at one another.

I was quite surprised when she launched blasts at me. Analyzing them, I figured out that she was combining her light spheres with ki, making them quite volatile. 'If only they were all as creative as her.', I thought to myself. I began to put more energy into my blasts, just to counter. I got her a few times, but she got me a few times as well. In terms of fighting skill, we were roughly even. In terms of ki, however, I had the advantage. My stores of energy were larger, and I was much better at controlling it. Eventually, she ran out of energy, and I saw my chance. I created multiple afterimages, and charged up a ki blast. She couldn't tell which one was me, and began blasting at them randomly.

In reality, I was off in the corner, charging up my energy as she fought the decoys. Once my attack was ready, I jumped in front of her and blasted her at point blank range. "Crimson Blitz!", I shouted, launching a large red energy blast at her. She attempted to block it, but it quickly overcame her defenses, detonating on contact and engulfing her entirely. When the light faded, Yume was unconscious, and I was breathing heavily. We both were sporting quite a few bruises, and I felt blood drip from my nose.

I brought her inside and cleaned myself up, repairing my clothes while I was at it. Once Yume had woken up, I addressed them all. "You all did well today. But, don't let it go to your head. From here on out, training will be utter **hell**. I want you to understand that. That said, I'm pleased with your improvements. Yume, that was a really good fight. Had your new body been trained to suit your fighting style, I may have been in trouble. I expect everyone to fight with that kind of determination, be it during training or out on the streets. Am I understood?", I asked. They all nodded. We had just sat down to eat, when there was a knock on the door. Miya opened it, to reveal a white-haired woman in a white lab coat. It appeared that Minato recognized her. "M-mom?! What are you doing here?", he asked.

The woman sighed. "It's good to see you, Minato. I'm here on business. You there.", she said, pointing to me. "Are you the Ashikabi of Numbers 02, 07, 08 and 84?", she asked. I nodded. She took out various small machines from her bag. "It is required that all Ashikabi have their info on MBI's database. I'll need your name, your fingerprint, some blood, your age, as well as several other things. If you refuse to cooperate, MBI will **terminate **your Sekirei.", she said calmly.


End file.
